


the ties that bind

by Suicix



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, Mild Sexual Content, PWP without Porn, Post-Dragon Age: Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Alistair’s back is flat against the bed, and Aurelia’s straddling him, and she knows it’s just where he wants to be.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	the ties that bind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "Dragon Age: Origins, Alistair/Any Warden, so maybe he has a few secret bondage fantasies" at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/716680.html?thread=94723464#t94723464) on LiveJournal.
> 
> The warden here is mine from my first DAO playthrough, Aurelia Cousland. She romanced Alistair and they ended up ruling together, so here they are king and queen of Ferelden.

Alistair’s back is flat against the bed, and Aurelia’s straddling him, and she knows it’s just where he wants to be, knows it’s just what he wants. To get to give up the burden of the crown, to follow someone else’s lead if only for a few hours. Sometimes, Aurelia wouldn’t mind getting to let go of that burden, too, but she was bred for this. She learned the intricacies of life at court – albeit not a royal one – from watching her father, even if that was often _so_ dreadfully boring.

She’s just as used to calling the shots in bed, too, but that is definitely _not_ boring. She teases Alistair, working him up until he’s gasping and _begging_ , only her name and the Maker’s escaping his lips.

Now is no different: she’s on top of him, grinding down on his body the way she knows gets him hot, compelling him to watch. Behind her, his cock is hard, maybe even leaking by now, but Aurelia isn’t going to touch him yet. Her hands are tight around his wrists, keeping him down. His breathing is starting to become irregular, his pupils are dilated with pure want for her, and _oh_ – he likes that.

When she eventually lets go, he looks like he might start to protest, and she shoots him a quizzical look.

“Could you maybe…” He pauses, glancing down for a second, away from her, and when he looks back, his expression is sheepish. “… could you maybe do that again?”

Aurelia raises an eyebrow.

“Do what again?” she asks, though she thinks she _knows_. She grabs his wrists again, pinning them to the headboard. “This?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Alistair blurts out, perhaps admitting it more quickly than he wished to, judging from the way his eyes widen. “I mean, yes. This is what I want.”

He squirms a little under her touch, twisting his wrists in her hands.

“Now, now,” Aurelia says, her tone light. “You do that as if you _want_ to be held down. If you carry on like this, we might have to…” She hesitates, not just to keep him on his toes, but because she honestly isn’t sure how he’s going to react to what she’s going to say. It might be a step too far. “… tie you up.”

Alistair’s eyes go wild at that, and his face breaks out into a grin. He’s never been one for subtlety, bless him.

“The look on your face makes me think you’d like that, but you’re going to have to _tell_ me. I certainly wouldn’t be averse to it myself, but I need your word on it. Need to know that it’s definitely something you want.”

“I want it,” is Alistair’s response. Again, the answer comes quickly, but this time, he doesn’t seem awkward about it. A first for him, perhaps. “I’ve thought about it before. What it might be like, being tied up, unable to move. Tied up by you, of course. With – with rope, and things.”

“Rope and things sounds good to me,” Aurelia tells him with a smile, because it _does_ sound good, but that will have to wait. They don’t have _rope and things_ here in the bedchamber. For now, she just tightens her grip on Alistair’s wrists as she leans down to kiss him.


End file.
